Love comes in many forms
by Milady29
Summary: Andy Darden is a proud father as his first son is born. His friends Casey and Severide come for a maternity visit, both in a different stage of life. Can it change Severide's wild lifestyle? Does this encourage Matt to start his own family? Oneshot. Also contains Andy & Heather Darden.


''Can you believe it!? The first one of us is already a father!'' Matt said as he shook his head in disbelief as he and Kelly Severide walked down the hallway to the maternity ward. Last week Andy even had gone to the pub with him and now he was holding his first son. Last night, during the shift he was suddenly called away and they hadn't heard much after that, just that it was a baby boy.

''23 and he is a father.'' Kelly said with his hands in his pockets and looked around. No, not now, not now at all. He was having too much fun, going out and living freely.

''Guess he won't come with us so often anymore.'' Matt said as he wanted to stop but Kelly kept walking.

''It will get boring, just with you.'' Severide joked as they kept on walking and realized they had no idea what room they had to be. Looking around they heard a baby cry really loud from one room and Severide looked at Matt while he shrugged; ''Sounds like a Darden.''

A little uneasy they kept standing there untill a nurse passed them and they asked which room they had to be and they were guided inside.

Andy was sitting on the bed next to Heather and jumped up as Severide and Casey entered and they both patted him on the shoulder. ''Welcome to diapers and pacifiers, Andy.'' Matt smirked and he walked to the bed, kissing Heather on her cheek and looking at the little boy she held in her arms.

''Hey little Darden.'' Matt said as he looked at the boy, looking satisfied in his mothers arms and the boy opened his eyes, looked around the room and closed them again while his hands searched for his mother.

''Griffin, his name is Griffin.'' Andy said as he and Kelly also walked to the bed. Kelly looked at the baby as well and started to smile.

''Do you want to hold him?'' Heather said as she looked at Matt and Matt nodded, took Griffin in his arms.

''Hey little one.'' Matt said again while the baby looked around again with his big blue eyes.

''Aww you look like your daddy, but that can still wear off.'' He joked then as he looked at the little dimples in the babies cheeks. The few hairs on his head were also the same kind of auburn's as Andy and darker than Heather's blonde hair.

''Just wait until you get babies and they are butt ugly, Matt.'' Andy smirked and Heather looked at him, shocked.

''Don't say such things.''

''I know who says it.'' Matt said to Heather with a wink and he walked to Severide, to hand him Griffin but Severide seemed to hesitate for a moment.

''He survived Matt.'' Andy sighed quasi-relieved as Kelly finally took Griffin in his arms. The boy wasn't even in Severide's arms for ten seconds when he started to cry and flounder and quick Kelly walked to the bed, handing him back to Heather.

''Who is butt ugly now?'' Matt smirked as he leaned against the dresser by the wall.

''Oh you men are so nice to each other.'' Heather said as she calmed Griffin down and send the men to the hallway as she had to breastfeed Griffin and the men walked to the small lounge at the end of the hall.

''You are as proud as a peacock.'' Severide said as he looked as Andy's face, all lit up. Matt stood up to get them some coffee and Andy turned towards Severide.

''Wait until you hold your first child for the first time, you will be lit up like a christmas tree, it's a wonderful feeling.''

''I've held enough babies.'' Severide frowned.

''Yeah, but not your own babies.''

Severide shrugged and guess that made all the difference. Sure, he loved babies, but still, one of his own...not soon...and neither he could imagine Matt getting kids soon. Oh no, he didn't even dare to text that doctor, let alone talk to her or ask her out.

Matt came walking back with the coffee and handed them all their cups.

''Aren't you having your lieutenants tests next week?'' Andy frowned.

''Yeah, while you are occupied with poopy diapers we are delivering some hard work.'' Severide said, wrapping his hands around the warm cup as it was cold outside and his hands were still pretty cold from walking here - maybe that was what scared little Griffin.

Andy laughed and nodded. ''Good luck guys. I am looking forward to working under you guys.''

''We will make you pay for every beer you still owe us.'' Matt joked.

''Oh, I don't doubt that.'' Andy shook his head and Kelly got up.

''I need to go, I promised to help out at the shipyard today.'' Kelly stood up and said bye to the guys and Matt and Andy looked as he walked down the hallway.

''He dislikes babies?'' Andy asked Matt then as Matt knew him longer than he did.

''No, he just...he is still living the wild life...he isn't ready for babies and doesn't know how to react to them.'' Matt shrugged as he was suspecting that was why Severide was so awkward around babies.

''How about you?''

Matt shrugged and took a sip from the coffee cup Kelly had left as he had finished his own.

''Someday...later.''

Andy nodded.

''Heather and I want to ask you something...we want to make sure Griffin has a guardian in case something happens to the both of us. I mean, she is always gone for the business and I have a dangerous job, you never know what can happen.'' Andy explained and Matt nodded, understanding. ''We want somebody to be his guardian whom we both trust and think is very loyal.''

Matt nodded, flattered as his friend thought he was very loyal.

''Yes.'' Matt said.

''Whoah, I didn't ask you to marry me, think about it if you need some time, it can be a great responsibility, although it hopefully never will happen.''

''I am sure.'' Matt said determined.

''Thank you, Matt. That means a lot to me.'' Andy nodded.

''To me, too.'' Matt nodded back and he hit Andy on his shoulder.

''Visiting hour is over.'' said one of the nurses as she walked past the men and Matt stood up with a sigh.

''Yeah, you got here a little late.''

''We were lost.'' Matt admitted, as the hospital was really big and Andy nodded.

''When Heather called me last night I had to get here as fast as I could from the firehouse, I couldn't find the ward either. it was almost lost for the birth of my own son.'' Andy said, smirking guiltily and Matt laughed as he and Andy part ways. Andy went back to Heather and Griffin and he walked to the ER...nervous. But Andy said he was loyal...and a good friend..and he had to have some trust in himself.

''Is dr. Thomas here?'' He asked with a red face. ''There is supposed to be some information for me about the X-rays.'' He lied to the other doctor and the walked away, nodding. He felt guilty of using her to get to Hallie, but right now, he was so positively about himself, he knew he would finally dare to ask her instead of letting her get away again. If he wouldn't ask her out soon she would probably start dating another guy soon as she was so pretty.

''Matt?'' She looked surprised.

''You had some information about the x-rays for me?'' Matt blushed and she nodded, arching one brow as she took him to one of the cubicles and closed the curtains.

''What are you doing here?''

''I-I...''

''I have patients.'' Hallie said, almost mad and Matt looked at her, afraid she was going to walk away from him.

''I was wondering if you maybe...wanted to go out with me.'' He blushed then.

A few floors above the blooming love, Andy Darden looked at his son while Heather tried to catch some sleep.

''You know, you have a lot of good people looking after you...nothing will ever happen to you. I promise.'' Andy said as he kissed the little baby on his forehead and looked out of the window, where the city of Chicago was lit by thousands of little lights but he knew Griffin was the light of his life now. The light that would bring him home safely every shift...hopefully.

* * *

NOTE: A small little prequel to the series, I hope you liked it! Everything happening in this fic is going to end sadly though...Andy doesn't come home one day and Matt loses Hallie.

I hope you liked this nonetheless. Thank you for reading and please tell me what you thought about it!


End file.
